


Ruby's (Un)Lucky Day

by thepurpledragon4444



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurpledragon4444/pseuds/thepurpledragon4444
Summary: Modern AU, takes place when Ruby and Oscar are in, like, their mid-twenties? Ruby has had a hard day of work but Oscar cheers her up with a surprise when she gets home.
Relationships: Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Kudos: 3





	Ruby's (Un)Lucky Day

_Fuck._

The word had come up quite a few times in Ruby’s day now. First when she stubbed her toe in the morning then again when she realized her favourite cereal had run out. It had come up several times again as she realized she was running late to work, barely kissing Oscar goodbye as she ran to her car, a piece of toast still warm in her mouth. Now the word came up again as she spilled coffee on her pants.

This was not her lucky day.

Fortunately, the coffee had long since cooled and the spill was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. But after a day of one thing after another going wrong, it didn’t feel minor.

Ruby glanced at the intimidatingly large pile of papers on her desk then at the coffee on her pants. She sighed, picked up the dripping coffee cup from the edge of the desk and headed to the bathroom to clean herself off.

She pushed open the bathroom door and hurriedly walked over to the sink. She greedily pulled out paper towel after paper towel, scrubbing her pants vigorously as a headache began to form.

“The day I decide to wear white pants to work,” she grumbles to herself, scrubbing more and more frantically as the stain refuses to fade.

After a few minutes of scrubbing with no effect, Ruby realized that the coffee wasn’t going away any time soon.

Her headache grew as she stared at her hopeless reflection in the bathroom mirror. She ran her hands through her hair, the black bob that had replaced the long-since faded out white streaks from her teen years.

She couldn’t very well walk around the office with such a prominent stain on her pants. She knew she had an extra change of clothes but they were gym-wear and inappropriate for the workplace.

With no other choice, however, Ruby headed back to her desk and took the pants from her bag. 

She rushed back to the bathroom, entering one of the stalls and quickly changing into the pants.

The pants were ridiculous for a professional atmosphere. They were a dark blue with streaks of teal along the side of the pant legs. Ruby was intending to wear them when she went to the gym after work but had not anticipated such an unlucky morning.

For a moment, Ruby considered just putting her soiled pants back on but when she glanced at the large stain again she decided otherwise.

She headed back to her desk, avoiding eye contact with any of her coworkers.

“Tucker, what are you doing?” the harsh voice froze her in her tracks.

This was definitely not her lucky day.

“Good morning, Mr. Miller,” she greeted her boss cautiously, her cheeks reddening at the thought of her appearance.

“Your desk is covered in coffee,” Mr. Miller spat at her, “And you look like you’re about to start a yoga class.”

“Sorry, Mr. Miller,” Ruby’s head throbbed, “I accidentally spilled some coffee and I had to change.”

“You have a pile of work on your desk the size of Mount Everest,” he glared at her, “and you’re playing dress up?”

“No, I-”

“Just get it cleaned up, Tucker,” he spoke over her, “and get back to work.”

With that, he retreated back to his office, slamming the door shut. Ruby cleaned up the spill, listening to her coworkers’ occasional snicker. 

With the amount of work she needed to do and the time wasted in cleaning up her mess, Ruby had to skip her lunch break. By the time it was time to head home, she was hungry and tired.

So instead of heading to the gym as her usual plan would entail, today Ruby headed back home.

As the clock neared half past 6, Ruby pushed her key into the lock of the apartment she and Oscar shared. With a click, the door opened and Ruby went inside.

“I know I’m early, babe,” she said as she kicked off her shoes, hearing Oscar move around in the kitchen, “But I had the longest day today and I just wanted to-”

She fell silent as she entered the kitchen, taking in the scene in front of her.

The dinner table, set with plates and candles ready to be lit. The stove, covered in pots of food, the heavenly smell washing over her. Oscar, looking at her in surprise and slight panic. 

And on the counter top, a small black box, opened to display a sparkling ring. 

She took in a sharp intake of breath as she realized what this meant.

“It’s a ruby,” Oscar said softly, watching her carefully, “but it’s not nearly as beautiful or as precious as you.”

“Oscar,” she breathed, taking in the beauty of it, of him.

He took the box from the counter and came in front of her. Tentatively, he got down onto a knee.

“Ruby,” his eyes shined with tears, “I was planning to do this later but here it goes.”

He took a sharp breath and began again.

“I love you so much. More than anything in the world. You’re the love of my life, my best friend,” he smiled softly, “the girl of my dreams.”

Ruby let out a tearful laugh.

“I see you and my entire day brightens. Every part of me, wants you, needs you. I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.”

Tears were streaming down both their faces but they did nothing to stop them.

“Will you marry me?”

She clasped her hand to her mouth, feeling as though she was about to explode with joy. 

“Yes,” she nodded fiercely, “Yes, yes, yes! Of course!”

Oscar stood up, wiping away the tears from his face. He pushed the ring onto her finger and she was sure her heart would burst. She leaned into kiss him when-

“Is something burning?" 

"The food!”

As Oscar rushed to save their food, Ruby watched him, absolutely certain she was the happiest person in the world. 

As he turned off the stove and moved the food, he glanced back at her and gave her a lopsided grin.

This was her lucky day.


End file.
